criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rozetta Pierre
Rozetta Pierre (1992–2019; also known as Andromeda), appearing as a recurring character in Season 5 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigations of six different people across the season, as well as making quasi-suspect appearances in two other cases. After being convicted for her crimes as DreamLife CEO, she broke out of prison during the events of Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy), where she appeared with her fellow members of Ad Astra as a single set of quasi-suspects. She later appeared as a suspect again in the murder investigation of former venture capitalist Christian Bateman in Reap What You Sow (Case #57 of The Conspiracy) and a quasi-suspect in Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy), where she was shot to death. Profile Rozetta was the 26-year-old founder and now-former CEO of DreamLife, a tech and research company. She had blue shoulder-length hair tied back in two buns, black eyes, and freckles. She was seen wearing a shoulderless black shirt with blue, green and yellow stripes. She also wore a pair of black-and-blue headphones as well as two cords around her neck, a pair of triangular earrings, and one blue bracelet and one green bracelet around her right wrist. In her first suspect appearance, she had a rash on her forehead and it is known that Rozetta was a runner, had read User 404 and ate chia seeds. In her second suspect appearance, she was seen wearing a sleeveless black shirt with orange, white and yellow stripes. She had also ditched her headphones and the cords around her neck from her previous appearances, and the two bracelets were then orange and red, respectively. It is discovered that she read the Bhagavad Gita. In her third suspect appearance, she reverted back to her first outfit. It is revealed that she knew electronics, used a Rolington typewriter and ate tofu. In her first two quasi-suspect appearances, Rozetta wore her first outfit and did not have a rash. In her fourth suspect appearance, she retained her forehead rash and it is noted that she took multivitamin powder and played billiards. In her fifth suspect appearance, her rash had healed and it is learned that she used baking soda and drank orange juice. In her sixth suspect appearance, it is determined that she knew chemistry, ate dark chocolate and read Game of Flames. In her third quasi-suspect appearance, she sported an orange prison uniform with a white shirt. In her seventh suspect appearance, Rozetta was seen wearing her first outfit. It is observed that she was a sharpshooter and was allergic to shellfish. In her fourth quasi-suspect appearance, Rozetta sported eyebags on her face and had also ditched her headphones and the cords around her neck. Additionally, her clothes was seen torn and having oil stains. Events of Criminal Case Gone Pear-Shaped Rozetta became a suspect after Ramirez alerted Gloria and the player to her public outburst outside the iPear store. She told them that she was far more of a genius than the victim and that her company, DreamLife, was superior to iPear. Rozetta was spoken to again after Cathy discovered that her code was in the victim's phone. She revealed that she used to be an intern for iPear and, because of her brilliance, was asked by the victim to work with him to develop a special phone. However, their working relationship turned sour when she was accused of leaking iPear secrets and subsequently fired. She then mocked the victim as she was the one who had the last laugh. Rozetta was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Waldo Gigs for Paul's murder. She was later spoken to by Amir and the player about the launch party for DreamLife's new VR headset. She then told them that if they were smart enough to find a ticket for the party, they were invited. Amir and the player later found a ticket. Later, during the launch party, Rozetta introduced DreamLife's groundbreaking VR game and invited the attendants to immerse themselves in the virtual world. Murder on the Dance Floor After arresting Kalua Kaboom's killer, Jones and the player interrogated Rozetta about her decision to hire ex-mobster Tony Marconi's security firm to guard DreamLife's crashed satellite. She told them that she knew of Tony's background, but trusted the company to guard the satellite. When questioned about DreamLife's need for the satellite, she claimed that the satellite was for a failed communications project. Downward-Facing Dead Rozetta became a suspect again after Gloria and the player found her training sheet at the boot camp the killer was seen fleeing to after the murder. When informed of the murder, she claimed not to know who the victim was and excused herself to continue her exercising. Rozetta was spoken to again about her romantic relationship with the victim. She revealed that Scott was her ex-fiancé, and that their relationship ended when Scott became an ascetic. When Gloria suggested that she had not moved on due to her keeping photos of the two on her smartwatch, she rebuked the claim and left. Rozetta was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Max Gaynes for Scott's murder. But she was later confronted by Gloria and the player after they learned that her VR game contained lighting tricks that resulted in the players becoming addicted. She claimed not to know about the code trick and swore to look into the problem to fix it. Game Over Rozetta became a suspect for the third time after the murder occurred at DreamLife's booth. After ranting about how DreamLife's marketing strategy would have to be rethought, she told them that the headset that had killed Juniper had been untouched by anyone else. She then left to make some phone calls, allowing Jones and the player to investigate the victim's cubicle. Rozetta was spoken to again about a figure of herself dressed as the victim. She told them that the figure was to prove to Juniper that the latter was not irreplaceable and to put her back in her place. She revealed that the victim had asked for shares in the company, which she scoffed at. Rozetta was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Tim Cooper for Juniper's murder. But she was later interrogated by Jones and the player for turning her VR players into addicts. She assured them that she had fired the team who was responsible for the game's development and that the game itself was to be taken off market. When asked about what she would do for the already-addicted players, she told them that DreamLife had devised a proper ending for the game. When asked about The Higher Truth, she told them that she did not look into the company's investors. The Truth Hurts After arresting Steven Crowe's killer, Rozetta was questioned after it was revealed that she had met with Grayson Rosewater in the Higher Truth's headquarters and they discussed using the cult's donations to fund DreamLife's satellite project. After Grayson was arrested for embezzlement and inciting suicide, Gloria and the player confronted her, during which she revealed that Grayson was fired a few days earlier after she ordered him to stop. Gloria asked her about DreamLife's project after Grayson implied that the object that crashed in the forest a year ago wasn't a satellite at all. Rozetta told the team not to trust Grayson and that DreamLife had the documents to prove the object was a satellite. Domesday Rozetta became a suspect for the fourth time after Jones and the player learnt that Fred was her most promising manager. After failing to get the team leave the dome, Rozetta revealed that Fred was her management protégé and she could not believe that a murder would happen under the dome. After being asked about what Fred was doing on the platform, Rozetta said that she did not know and told the team that she just saw him in the company recreation room before he was killed, prompting Jones and the player to go there to investigate. Rozetta was interrogated again by the team about the way she treated her protégé. There, she said that Fred used to work hard, but lately he started asking for evenings off, so she decided to put pressure on him by sending him menacing messages. In the end of the conversation, Rozetta told the team that if she had staked her name on a person, they must have lived up to her reputation. Rozetta was found to be innocent for the fourth time after Dan Scruffinsky was incarcerated for Fred's murder. Later, the team (per Amir) learned that the radiation was extraterrestrial in nature and may even have curative properties. They also found out that Kai Gruber, a scientist who used to work for DreamLife, was paranoid of Rozetta tracking him down and hurting him. Jones and the player then talked to Rozetta about their findings, but Rozetta simply told them that all their operations were perfectly legal. And after Jones asked her about Kai, Rozetta explained that he just couldn't handle the pressure. She then demanded that the team stayed out of Dreamlife’s business before leaving. A Rock and a Hard Place After Jones and the player discovered Barb's body in the meteorite lab, Rozetta stepped in and told the team to stop infiltrating the dome, however, she was shocked when seeing Barb's body. The team then talked to Rozetta, who kept accusing Jones of killing Barb. After Jones denied killing her, Rozetta angrily said that she would take this to Chief Parker and made sure that Jones would face the punishments for his crimes. Rozetta was spoken to again after Cathy told Gloria and the player that Rozetta had scheduled a meeting with Barb in the meteorite lab just ten minutes before the team found her body. The team then interrogated Rozetta about her meeting with the victim. Answering about this, Rozetta told the team that she called Barb to the meteorite lab to talk to her about one breach of security. However, Rozetta had spilled orange juice on her shirt and had to leave it to soak in baking soda to get the stain out, and that was the reason why she got to the meeting late and found Jones with the player standing next to Barb's body. In the end of the conversation, Rozetta told the team to hurry up and find the killer. Rozetta was found to be innocent again after the team managed to found out the killer was janitor Cyril Shelwater and arrested him for Barb's murder. Up in Flames After gaining enough evidence, Gloria and the player headed to the dome immediately to arrest Rozetta, who did not expect them to be there and was quiet shocked after finding out that the team had discovered her plan to ship out Protozane to make the public unemotional and suggestible. Rozetta justified herself, citing the VR game her team developed as a case of people liking being told what to do. Rozetta expressed hope that the Protozane was already gone and that the police could not do anything about it. Gloria and the player then put Rozetta in custody and searched her office for more clues. Soon after the discovery of Tony's burned body, the team searched Rozetta's office again and found Tony's prison file with Rozetta's notes, which proved that she had Tony released from prison early. When being asked about the reason why, Rozetta said that she needed Tony to run security outside the dome as she found him efficient. Then, after the team informed her of Tony's death, Rozetta told the police to let her know whoever killed him. Later, after searching Rozetta's office once again, the team found Tony's tablet, which showed a video of Tony and Rozetta, who blackmailed Tony with his son Emilio Fuller's life into removing the bodies of DreamLife's experiment subjects from the dome. When being confronted by the team, Rozetta admitted that it was such an opportunity to find out that Emilio was Tony's son. She then told the team that she hired Emilio, released Tony from prison and then instructed him to recruit some ex-cons to get rid of the bodies as she thought that they would not mind doing that. Although Tony refused to do it at first, he had to do it because Rozetta had threatened him, saying that she could have killed Emilio instantly. Rozetta was found to be innocent for Tony's murder after the team incarcerated his son, Emilio, for the crime. However, she was still arrested for the various crimes that were committed by DreamLife. Later, the player, along with Space and Aeronautics Research Agency head Denise Daniels, went to Rozetta's cell and forced her to unlock the override device which stopped the self-destruct mechanism of DreamLife's data. Shocked that they managed to find the device, Rozetta angrily declared that the player had won the battle, but not the war. Shortly after that, Cathy had retrieved a substantial amount files for building a case against DreamLife and aid S.A.R.A. in their administration over the dome. However, Rozetta's parting words prompted the team to look into her past in Grimsborough University. Rozetta's past at the university Upon the police's first foray into the University, Gloria and the player discovered from Dean Donna Walker that a network breakdown before her (Donna's) term in the university had wipen out nearly a decade's worth of student files, including Rozetta's. They then found a poster of Rozetta with details about her life. However, this turned out to be a dead end as the poster was full of fake information. Per computer science student Azeeb Patel, who had written the poster, he had merely written what Rozetta told him. Soon after, Gloria and the player found Rozetta's old desk on which she had scribbled the words "Ad Astra" (Latin for "to the stars") as well as the number of philosophy professor Kevin Charles's old room in the University. Professor Charles nervously claimed that Ad Astra was just a "study group" that met in his room all those years ago. Afterwards, Gloria and the player learned that Rozetta was a member of the sorority Iota Psi Omega in the University. They also found out that Ad Astra had disbanded when Rozetta left but had been resurrected by a group of students in the present time. A few days later, Gloria and the player found an old Ad Astra manifesto. Per the manifesto, Ad Astra had believed in the theory of selective superiority, or that those who were physically and intellectually superior deserved to control the rest of society who were better off without the burden of decision-making – a philosophy reflected in Rozetta's actions in DreamLife. The manifesto also mentioned Professor Charles, who the team interrogated. The professor said that upon seeing that Rozetta was a brilliant but lonely student, he had encouraged her to seek a group of her like-minded peers. This group then founded Ad Astra, and they discussed philosophy, ethics, and the future of humanity. However, the professor stopped associating himself with the group when they started desiring to put selective superiority into practice. On Halloween, Jones and the player the team found out from convict Monica Pozie that Rozetta had mentioned Gregory Lynn's Halloween party during her transfer from her solitary cell to the visiting room. They then learned that Azeeb Patel had visited her in prison, where she had given him a Halloween card that he was to disseminate to the rest of (the new) Ad Astra. They then learned that Rozetta had given the students instructions to "take care of the Kevin Charles" problem. The team then rushed to Kevin's aid but they unfortunately found him murdered in the forests the following morning. Jones and the player then arrested all five members of the new Ad Astra for committing the murder together. However, the students could not disclose Rozetta's further plans as she was planning to tell them after the murder. They also found out that Rozetta had wanted the professor dead because he knew the identities of the old Ad Astra, which she wanted to protect (thus, the archives wipe-out a few years back). Despite the murder however, the team was still able to find out that one of Rozetta's associates from Ad Astra – nicknamed "Fornax" – was in Spring Fields. Connecting "Fornax" to the last-minute Protozane shipment DreamLife had orchestrated, the team set out to the agricultural district to stop Rozetta's plans. Breaking News After arresting Louis Leroux's killer, Rozetta broke out of Grimsborough State Penitentiary alongside Julia Brine with help from fellow Ad Astra members Christian Bateman and Joe Warren. After making their preparations, Gloria, Rita and the player confronted Ad Astra. Rozetta told the team to retreat, saying that the team did not know what they were dealing with. Rozetta then said that they had a common enemy and forced the team to retreat by firing an electric ball at them. Rozetta's childhood After the arrest of Mayor Warren's assistant Mandy Pregodich for the murder of Jake Hayes and the kidnapping of Carter Hayes, it was revealed by Clive Bloom that he had overheard Rozetta saying things that implied her mother was the "puppeteer" behind Ad Astra. After Clive revealed that more strangers were hanging around the construction site after Rozetta's call, they found out that homeless vet Danny Williams was paid by a woman had paid him to look out for her, Bateman, and Warren. With Danny's physical description of the woman, the team concluded that it was Denise Daniels who had paid Danny and potentially Rozetta's mother. Following the incarceration of HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi's killer, Jones and the player collected a sample of Denise's hair from a hairbrush, which (per Amir) revealed that Denise was truly her mother. They then confronted Denise, who confirmed her relationship with Rozetta but denied being Ad Astra's puppeteer. They then went back to S.A.R.A. HQ where they found Denise's personal documents, which (per Gabriel) proved that Denise had been researching on how to enhance the human race for a long time. He also found out that Rozetta was created with only Denise's mitochondrial DNA and that Denise had raised her to believe she was superior to others in every way. However, as Rozetta showed no signs of enhanced physical resilience or strength, Denise lost interest in her by the time she turned ten. Reap What You Sow After the team learned that Ad Astra may be getting away by air, Jones and the player rushed to the getaway helicopter to stop their escape, only to find Christian dead next to it, shot in the chest with a dart and apparently poisoned. Soon after, Rozetta called the player via an encrypted voicecall to learn more about the murder investigation before she ended the call on the team. Later, they found Rozetta's freckle cream on a helicopter helmet, which led them to call Rozetta again and ask her about it. Rozetta then revealed that Christian had not listened to her when she told him to not purchase the helicopter. However when he did, she went there to stop him from escaping, despite him being ready to escape, including tearing the helmet off his head and chasing him to the subway station. Rozetta would be found innocent for the seventh time following the arrest of Mayor Warren for the murder, but later Jones and the player had discovered her autobiography. Per Gabriel, Rozetta had written it while in prison and reading between the lines, he learned that Rozetta had always been trying (and failing) to get the approval of her mother. The day the meteorite fell, Denise began doting on Rozetta in order to get her to build a dome around the meteorite. After DreamLife had fully exploited the meteorite however, Denise thought that Rozetta outlived her usefulness. The team then called Rozetta once again, who confirmed the team's findings and told them that the superhuman serum was Denise's idea, making Ad Astra believe that it was for them to take so they could rule the world. However, by the time Denise had taken over the dome, she had deemed Ad Astra useless and was deliberately keeping the serum from them, leading Louis to investigate before his murder. Rozetta then directed the team to their hideout for Leroux's footage of the dome. From his video diary, the team learned that Leroux had discovered that Denise had a secret lab miles away from the dome, from which he then stole a sample of the serum; however, Leroux was apprehensive of using it. The team then called Rozetta again, who said that Leroux had witnessed a horrific sight in the lab. He also told them to examine the serum first before using it, but Ad Astra was forced to take it in order to have a fighting chance against Denise. Rozetta then advised the team to be careful in their fight against Denise. Eve of Disaster After the arrest of S.A.R.A. lawyer Martin Davenport for the murder of security guard Jon Benson, the team were asked by Joe to help reunite him and Julia Brine with Rozetta Pierre so the three of them could use their powers to assist in bringing down Denise before they were killed by the serum. As Rozetta's number was no longer active, the team searched through S.A.R.A. headquarters for hints on Rozetta's whereabouts. They found surveillance of Rozetta, which (per Cathy) was taken near the bridge, possibly by Danny. After Danny confirmed Cathy's findings, they searched the bridge, where they found Rozetta's bracelet. Rozetta then confronted them before the team was able to convince her to make a stand with her fellow Ad Astrans against Denise. After the team stopped Denise's plans for a nuclear earthquake to kill all of Grimsborough, Cathy told the team that Denise was roaming around the city with her neohumans. The team then went to the dome to watch while the Ad Astrans confronted Denise and her army. During the face-off, the Ad Astrans quickly learned that the neohumans were immune to their powers. Denise then shot Rozetta in the forehead and killed her, leaving the neohumans to finish Julia and Joe. Trivia *Rozetta's appearance may be based on that of social media influencer and model Nyané Lebajoa, whose Instagram can be found here. *Rozetta is one of the characters to physically appear in five districts in The Conspiracy. *Rozetta is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in seven cases. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases. *Rozetta is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. *Rozetta is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Per the fake information she told Azeeb Patel: **Rozetta's parents are John and Jayne Smith. **Rozetta attended Bettie Mann Elementary School and Buster Brownce High School, where she graduated at age 13. **Rozetta won her first science fair when she was 5 years old. **Rozetta enrolled at Grimsborough University and finished the entrance exam in a whopping 37 minutes and 58 seconds. **She simultaneously interned at iPear and graduated from Grimsborough University in two years. Case appearances Gallery RPierreConspiracy.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) and Domesday (Case #31 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC246.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy), Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) and The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC248.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC264New.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC267.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC285.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy) and wearing the prison uniform. RPierreConspiracyC288.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Reap What You Sow (Case #57 of The Conspiracy). RPierreConspiracyC290.png|Rozetta, as she appeared in Eve of Disaster (Case #59 of The Conspiracy). RozettaInJail.png|Rozetta, arrested and serving a potential life sentence for the various crimes committed by DreamLife, including but not limited to murder, misleading the public, illegal human experimentation, and illegal disposal of bodies. RozettasDeath.png|Rozetta, shot dead in the head by Denise Daniels. RozettasBody.png|Rozetta's body, being held by David Jones. DDanielsConspiracy.png|Denise Daniels, Rozetta's late mother and killer. OKesselConspiracy.png|Otto Kessel, Rozetta's late brother. DenisesSuperhumansConspiracy.png|Denise Daniels' neohumans, Rozetta's late siblings. SMorrisVictim.png|Scott Morris, Rozetta's late ex-fiancé. OG_SUS_513_604.jpg RozettaMugshot.png RozettaMugshot2.png OG SUS 531 602.jpg RPierreC264Mugshot.png RPierreC267Mugshot.png RPierreC288Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:DreamLife members Category:Ad Astra members